taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Red Tour
The Red Tour fue la tercera gira de conciertos de Taylor Swift. Hecho en apoyo del cuarto álbum de estudio de Swift, Red (2012), la gira comenzó el 13 de marzo de 2013 en Omaha, Nebraska y concluyó el 12 de junio de 2014 en Singapur. Antecedentes El 25 de octubre de 2012, en asociación con ABC News en el especial de televisión en horario estelar All Access Nashville with Katie Couric – A Special Edition of 20/20, Swift anunció que lanzará una gira de estadio y de arena en Norteamérica a principios de 2013 en apoyo de su cuarto álbum de estudio, Red (2012).Red Tour Announcement & Details! Durante una entrevista de radio con WRVW, Swift mencionó que "no se parece en nada a ninguna otra gira antes". Swift le dijo a Billboard: "Por supuesto, sabes que la gira será una gran representación de este disco". "Estoy tan emocionada de ver qué canciones les gustan más a los fanáticos y cuáles saltan a la vanguardia, porque ese es el primer paso. Siempre vemos qué canciones son realmente las canciones apasionadas y las que más se están volviendo locas, y esos son los que están definitivamente en la lista establecida. No puedo esperar a eso".Taylor Swift to Outdo Herself on 'Red' Tour: 'I Like for It to Be Big' Swift usó la versión de Lenny Kravitz de "American Woman" como su canción de entrada.Taylor Swift's 'Red' Tour: Her Amps Go Up to 22 | Rob Sheffield Ella hizo un cover de "Ho Hey" de The Lumineers todas las noches, entrelazada con su propia canción "Stay Stay Stay".Music Review: Losing Her Audio, but Never Her Nerve Set list La siguiente lista de canciones es representada por el show del 19 de julio de 2013 en Filadelfia. La intención no es representar todos los shows durante la gira. #"State Of Grace" #"Holy Ground" #"Red" #"You Belong With Me" #"The Lucky One" #"Mean" #"Stay Stay Stay" (contiene elementos de "Ho Hey" de The Lumineers) #"22" #"I Almost Do" #"Everything Has Changed" (con Ed Sheeran) #"Begin Again" #"Sparks Fly" #"I Knew You Were Trouble" #"All Too Well" #"Love Story" #"Treacherous" ;Encore "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" Récords Swift se convirtió en la primera artista femenina solista en 20 años en encabezar una gira nacional por el estadio a través de Australia, siendo la última el The Girlie Show World Tour de Madonna en 1993.Taylor Swift 2013 Australia & New Zealand | Tickets, Concert Dates, Pre-sale & Tour Information | Frontier Touring Australia & New Zealand Swift se presentó ante una multitud de más de 40,900 fanáticos en el Allianz Stadium en Sydney, Australia. convirtiéndose en la primera artista femenina en la historia en agotar entradas del estadio desde que se inauguró en 1988.Taylor Swift Is First Female Artist In History To Sell Out Sydney's Allianz Stadium The Red Tour también se convirtió en el tour de mayor recaudación de un artista country en la historia, con una recaudación total de $150 millones que superó el récord de los artistas country anteriores Tim McGraw y Faith Hill con su Soul2Soul II Tour que recaudó $141 millones.Taylor Swift's Red Wraps as All-Time Country Tour Shows Etapa uno= |-|Etapa dos= |-|Etapa tres= |-|Etapa cuatro= Shows cancelados Referencias Categoría:Giras